From the Heaven's Above
by afroqueen88
Summary: She was kidnapped by aliens and sold as a slave, in a world only known by nerds and movie fanatics. A place ruled by Predators; and there low on the totem pole she fell for her "master". Now if only his mother and former mistress could handle that?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Change

She quickened her pace at the unmistakable sound her heavy feet behind her. It was the same for the past three nights; heavy unrushed footsteps. The feeling of inspecting eyes traveling up and down her form; judging and sizing her up and the feeling of being a lab rat came as close to what she felt. But every time she turned around to confront them or it, nobody was there, but still the feeling of still being sized up by someone or thing.

She gave a silent thanks to whoever was listening 'up stairs' for her decision of stashing her box cutter on her. Her roommate, Lisa, thought she needed to slow down. That she was taking onto many classes and her mind and body couldn't take it, but Lisa was always doing that, studying her for her psychology class. 'But how in the world can Dance be stressful? Or Art or History?' she snorted in disdain for not being believed. Maybe it was her over active mind getting the best of her, heck hardly believed even her own self.

The sweat, from her recent 'relaxing dances' at Club Sin, on her still heated body did not help her current situation. Or the major feeling of apprehension creeping ever so slowly up her spine a shudder of disdain made her feel sick. But the feeling of something going to happen made her feel even more so, not even the feel of the box cutter at the small of her back made her feel any better.

She again quickened her pace more so into a jog as the steps behind her did the same; it was going to happen now puke rose up strong and bitter in the back of her throat. Glancing over her shoulder she ran as she saw the distorted figure of something invisible when all the pieces clicked into place. All the sudden decapitation murders happening so suddenly; it had happened in South American a few years back and here in Los Angeles two years prior.

Seeing an opening she dashed around the corner in hopes of falling right into a crowded place full of people. But all it did lead to was an alley to a dead end; a sob almost chocked her. With trembling lips she surveyed the alleyway; there were no doors or fire escape stairs on either side of the building. Hearing the foot fall turn into the alley opening she steeled herself inside and turned around and gasped she hadn't prepared herself that There stood two tallest men, or if that is what you could call them that, she had ever seen in her life.

Now at five four feet everyone always was taller than her, but these two were giants. Close to the seven foot mark or taller or more; they had long thin dreads locks and form fitting metal armor with expressionless masks. One had a person already had a person, boy or woman she could not tell, but whoever it was of small build and lanky. And was not moving any what so ever and was possibly dead and unconscious.

The one standing slight more in front came closer pointing a large unusual gun at her, freezing she blinked back the rimming tears threatening to fall. If she went out like this she wouldn't give them the satisfaction of seeing her beg, scream, or cry. But instead of being shoot full of bullets it shot two electrical darts into her shoulder. She screamed as shocks of energy raged through out her tingly, but full figured form. Gasping she bit her bottom lip and breathed heavily through her nostrils, even in pain would she give them give the pleasure of watching her beg.

Falling to her knees she cried out as another current of electricity pulsed throughout her body. The alien giant had gotten impatient and shot her once more with another pair of electrical darts. Roaring in both fury and pain her back arched as wave after wave climbed about her nervous system. But it wasn't that scary, painfully like hell, but it was also something else. Changing her as if the electricity was making her anew, like the phoenix rising from the ashes; and only one word seemed to fit, evolution.

Dropping to the grimy alley ground on her side she twitched and squirmed trying to find some kind of relief on the slimy yet cold alley floor. The one that had shot her shadow loomed over her, its head cocked to the side in curiosity. 'Probably wondering why I haven't blacked out yet, hell me too.' She fumed gloomily as it reached down and slung her over its wide muscled shoulder and calmly walking from the scene as if she weighed nothing.

"Should have kept my Black ass in Louisiana," Billie grumbled as the comforting dark abyss embraced her. Pulling her away from the waking world and from her seeing the big invisible ship uncloak it self to welcoming back its guest before sweeping off through the night's sky and space.


	2. Chapter 2: New Occupation

I am SO sorry everyone, I was so happy to have written another chapter for this story and another I am writing that I accidently gave you the wrong chapter. So sorry, here's the right one. Enjoy and PLEASE PLEASE review. Ta!

Chapter 2: New Occupation

Groaning she woke from the comforting abyss. Everything hurt; from my hair to my nails; all of it screaming in pain. Rolling to her side she winced wondering why her bed was suddenly so cold and hard, 'Where's my damned pillow?' she growled. Swiping her hand over her frowning face she cracked open one of her eyes.

Hazy huddled figures met her half sleep muddled sight. Pain raced through her as she sat up wincing as her weak knee tried to put up a fight with the rest of her body. Blinking her eyes rapidly a few more times a cry rose up in her throat as a pair of gray eyes met hers. Scrambling back she bit her bottom lip keeping in the yell as she took in her new surroundings and wanted to cry.

Women of all nationalities, around twenty to twenty-five, ranging from eighteen to thirty-five were in the barred cells. All had at least three kinds of distinguishing looks of them; attractive, healthy, and appeared intelligent. Some looked furious, additional were looking around curiously, while others sat in corners huddled together crying.

She sneered at them, she always hated those kind of females; crying and begging all that shit never solved anything. If anything that Ja' had heard, learned and seen was that it only got them killed quicker, tortured, beaten and/or raped. And she wasn't the one for that shit!

She was part of few that were furious and curious, furious because she hadn't even tried to move to fight or that something this big would even happen to her. Curious because all the technology resembled a nerds wet dream, and as she looked closer it seemed to be from that science fiction film… Predator! Screens showed the prisoners in the cells, going around in circles; showing an x-ray of a woman from all sides, alongside some oddly familiar appearing hieroglyphic symbols.

One of the creatures, Predator, was standing some ways off with a small see through sheet in his hand clicking away on it with his blackened fore-talon. He would sometime look over to them, only then to go back to the sheet screen, observing them as if they were prized cows! "This will be our best stock yet." It nodded to itself, but the strange clicking noise he made sense to her! Scowling she studied him as he studied them; he was about seven foot ten, over four hundred pounds or so, with collarbone length decorated dreadlocks. He had on scanty clad armor and what it didn't cover showed that he had pale greenish molted skin speckled with brown spots. Identifying him was still a mystery since he still wore his metal facemask, but it was not an awaiting surprise for Ja', if it were anything like she had seen in the Predator movies she wasn't worried about him it was what he said that got her to thinking. 'Stock? How did I understand him? This shit can't be for real!'

After awhile he noticed that she was studying him, cocking his head to he side he watched her watching him. Adrenaline rushed through her as she copied him, tilting her head to the side, fists tight at her side unconsciously. Seeing her reacting he loked from them back to her and let out a barking clicking laugh, it was as irritating as nails on a blackboard. "Do you believe, Oouman, that you could take me on?" he gloated coming up to the cell bars as they would allow. Scoffing she rolled her eyes in false bravado though her heart was wildly pumping in her chest, she put on a bored expression shrugging, "Maybe, maybe not."

A growl rumbled from within his chest and he cocked his head sharply to the side in a threatening way, imitating him she did the same; his responding bark of laughter was bone chilling. "You'll fletch me a beautiful price when I sell you." He announced turning his back to her continuing his clicking, never seeing the pissed off and indignant expression descend on her face at his careless indifference. "Is that a challenge?"

Rumbling he spun around stalking back up to her ridged form, "And if that was Oouman?" The girls that were in corners whimpers picked up to hiccupping cries and those that were pissed came up behind her in support. A hiss of air came from her clenched teeth, a growl erupting from her throat that seemed to grown tighter by the moment as anger and fear mixed and spread. "Wanna make something of it, Lizardface?" she demanded spreading out her arms making open target of herself.

He chattered in eagerness as he sized her up "I usually don't like to leave marks on my merchandise, but for _you _I'll make an exception." With that he typed in a code on the cell's door letting her out. He snarled as one of the pissed women tried to come out as well, she stopped sneering at him in disgust; he just snorted and closed the cell with a resounding **bang** in her face.

Then it was just she and him circling each other like … predators, no pun intended, sizing up one another. He would underestimate her for her smaller size, 5'4" to his 7'6" or so, plus out weighing her by a good tow hundred pounds and more. Carefully taking off his faceplate his mandibles flared and clicked together as he regarded her before making his move with two punches targeting her face. Dodging them she executed two high kicks to his crab-like face and two jabs to his middle with lots of force and power behind them. Stumbling back, he shook his head his spiky eyebrows near his receded hairline in surprise.

"So you _will_ fetch me an amazing price." A smirk in his tone as he once more tried another hesitating punch leaving him open to only be riddled with punches. Clutching his chin he stumbled back into the cell's bars. The watching women laughed and cheered as Ja' bounced on the balls of her feet ready, annoyance written all over the Predators face at the last uppercut. "And yeah, this _Oouman_ knows that she can tap that ass." She taunted circling with him.

Ducking to her left she tried to maneuver herself when he struck out quickly towards her face faking left and ended up socked in the ribs twice and a cuff across the face knocking her off her feet. Ja' wanted to curl up into a ball and cry as the pain spread in her ribs and the side of her face but she wouldn't allow him the pleasure of seeing it. Struggling back up to her feet she shook off the dizziness and nausea that rolled over her and kept circling him.

Remembering what her boxer instructor told her, "Tuck your chin in, keep your left shoulder up and never stop moving".

Growling he tried to tackle her, swiftly sliding to the side she kicked out his knee and brought her elbow down on his spine. His roar of pain rattled her ear drums and her racing heartbeat picked up and the cheers of the inmates silenced in fear. "He looks a little pissed." She whispered as he got up so fast for one his size and did something that surprised her or the watching women, he bowed! Frowning in confusion she tensed as he looked her over again with more curious interest. "I am Bak'te of the Seigan Clan. You are an admirable warrior, for one of your species. Beautiful and skilled in the art of fighting. You will be separated from this group; you are not for the common Blooded warrior, you shall be among the exotic for the Attributors and Elders."

With that said he pressed a couple of buttons on his wrist computer, moments later a larger Predator came in. Catching her arm he proceeded to drag her out away from the wailing and protesting women, who were banging on the bars of their cells. Down cold corridors and floors that were covered with enough fog that reached her thighs to his calves Ja' was once more drug struggling to the unknown.


End file.
